


Something real

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: What started as a party ended up to be an evening at home... not that either of them complained about it





	Something real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
I was sneaking moments of writing during my vacation and was hit with an opportunity of a lifetime… and by that I mean, I was stuck in a car for the past four hours, so I finished the fic I’ve been writing since I left :D  
It’s long. AND I SINNED.   
Enjoy! <3

Rose never was a type of person to party excessively. Sure, she went to the club every once in a while, but it was more of a ‘going out for a drink with friends’ type of thing. Now that she was a singer, she was expected to be seen in public, dancing, meeting people, having fun in general.

That meant that going out to clubs was becoming her typical Saturday night, at least two times a month. At first she felt out of place, not having a lot of experience with dancing, such places not being exactly her thing, but that changed with time. Now, having Avery, Zadie and Raleigh by her side, she was in her zone.

Raleigh Carrera.

If someone who didn’t follow latest gossip asked her about her relationship with the singer, she’d ask them to sit down for it was a long story. They went through a long journey just to get where they were now. From friends to fake lovers to ex-fake lovers to secret lovers to… now. Now, they were together. Really together, out in the open, free to do as they please. And they loved every minute of it. Between dates in public, just for the sake of paparazzi, and various shows connected with their jobs, they spent as much time together in private as they could.

Long evenings under the blanket, hugging or sleeping after a stressful day. Kissing until their breaths would abandon them, leaving signs on each other’s bodies, marking them both. Endless nights of passion, where they explored their bodies inch by inch, unbothered by time, by their responsibilities. It was them and no one else.

She remembered the day they made their new relationship public. After four months of sneaking around, of stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking (and for the most part no one was… except maybe for a few times they were walked in on by Fiona or Avery, but both said nothing at the time, teasing them about it later on), of leaving each other’s apartments at dawn to avoid being spotted by anyone, they were finally putting stop to this.

The whole idea was, surprisingly, by Raleigh himself. He said he was tired of not being able to hold her hand in public, of not being able to hold her close when they were out together, of having to hear rumors and whispers about how the tension between them was tough to watch (even though there definitely was tension, just not the kind those people thought it was), of having to watch as men threw themselves at her, not being able to stop them from doing so. It drove him nuts, often made him angry, which resulted in _very_ intense and _very_ vocal moments of intimacy between them, not that either minded.

His plan was to simply go out for a date, hold her hand, kiss her a couple of times, just to let the paparazzi have their share of pictures. As it turned out, Rose had much different idea of how that day should go.

As soon as they were out in public, her arm went behind his back, her hand slipping into the back pocket of his jeans effortlessly and confidently. He smirked at the action, his own arm mirroring the action, earning a cheeky grin from her.

While they strolled through the park, the very same place they went for their first fake date, a small spark of mischief crossed her face, her arm left his body and seconds later she was jumping into his arms. The momentum got them both tumbling to the ground, her body on top of his. Before he got to ask what and why she did that, her lips were on his, taking his breath away, along with his ability to think straight. If it wasn’t for her mind still working, even if only a little, he would have stripped them both down and taken her right then and there, for all the people to see. Fortunately, she stopped him in time, pecking him one last time before letting him pull her to her feet, resuming their walk as though nothing had happened.

As expected, the photos ran all over the news. Everywhere they looked, there they were, holding hands, hugging, kissing, dancing. It was all there, it was out, no coming back now. The beginning of their relationship in public, the end of their relationship in complete privacy.

That being said, the fact that their relationship status was known came with its perks. Raleigh no longer had to worry about some wannabe actor hitting on her, and Rose no longer had to worry about some model, who came from under a rock, spreading rumors about her hookup with him. The more they were seen together, the more stable their relationship was getting, the more people were aware of what they could and couldn’t do around them.

Not that it stopped everyone.

There was this one instance in which a young man was either not aware of the situation, or he didn’t care. The moment he chose to step up to talk to Rose was his biggest mistake. His hands were on her almost immediately, he tried to sound seductive, but judging by the look on her face, was failing miserably, and it made her laugh. All she saw was Raleigh, so she didn’t pay much mind to the man, but to Raleigh it didn’t matter, because he reacted like he always did. Abruptly and some may say excessively.

He walked over to them, pulled on Rose’s hand and hauled her onto him, a smirk on his face as he moved them out of the room, his lips fitting against her. Later, after he had his way with her, he confessed that his blood boiled, and he couldn’t stop himself.

From that night on, Raleigh made it his point to make it perfectly known to every human being on this planet that they were both taken.

Rose walked into the club that night, Avery and Zadie by her side. Music was loud, it was hot, and people were everywhere. They made their way to the private booth, ordered drinks, and after a short while, they decided to dance.

Avery was a brilliant dancer, even though when someone pointed it out to him, he said nothing about it. It was one of the perks of being a singer, the perfect understanding of rhythm and music. Zadie fought for a long time before Rose managed to get her out to the dancefloor, but when she finally relented, it was quickly known that she too can hold herself pretty nicely.

Rose didn’t have trouble with dancing, not after way too many dancing sessions with Raleigh. Starting with his lesson in the club back in the day, and all those evenings where they would sway from side to side, with music or without it, bodies close, brushing against one another.

She was so immersed in the conversation with Avery that she failed to notice Raleigh coming up to them. Only when she felt his hands on her hips and his breath, fanning over her neck, did she know that he was there. He placed a hot, long kiss to her shoulder, hugging himself to her from behind.

“Did any of these assholes mess with you?” he muttered into her ear, causing her to look over to the other side of the room. Three men were there, all looking at her with intense stares. She laughed, turning over to face her boyfriend, his arms wrapping around her instantly. Her fingers played with strands of his hair softly.

“No. You’ve marked your territory so hard, they’re scared to even say ‘hello’.”

“Good.” He responded before turning to their friends. “You don’t mind if I kidnap her for a while, do you?” they shook their heads, laughing as he pulled her away to the dancefloor.

His hands were everywhere on her body, his intentions clear as day. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed for a little while. The music was pulsing through them, the world around them disappearing. He leaned back slightly, looking into her eyes as he said something. His lips were moving as he spoke, but she couldn’t hear him over the music, so she shook her head, letting him know just that. He then pressed his lips to her ear, the whole world suddenly silent.

“I’ve missed you.” his warm voice filled her head. Giggling softly, she mirrored his actions so they could talk.

“You saw me three hours ago.”

“And it’s been too long if you ask me. And now I see you, looking like _that_…” he trailed off, his hands moving across her back.

“Like _what?_” she teased him, her grip on his hair tightening slightly, a low groan slipping out of his lips.

“Like you’re just waiting for someone to devour you.” he growled into her ear, her whole body suddenly on fire.

“Oh yeah? And who could possibly want to do that?” leaning back with a sly grin she asked. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as his hands pressed her closer to him. It was her turn to moan, her control slipping away from her grasp.

“If you have to ask that, I’m not doing my job right.”

“You’re not doing your job at all. Am I moaning your name now? No.” she said that with a teasing grin, but the gravity of her words hit her a little too late. His teeth sank into her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch and her hands to hang onto his hair just enough to make his blood rush through his body.

“We’re out of here. When I’m done with you, your throat will be so sore from screaming my name you won’t be able to talk, let alone sing.” There was a deliciously exciting edge in his words, a promise in the way his body moved with her every breath, a threat that she wished would come true. All she could do was nod as Raleigh raised his hand at their friends, signaling that they were leaving. His hand pulled her to the exit so she wasn’t sure if what she saw on their faces was smirking or concern, but she was far too gone and wrapped up in Raleigh’s touch to care.

Hank didn’t say a word as they stumbled into the limo, just pulled up the divider and put on some music to drown out any potential noises. He’s been through that situation enough times to know how to handle it. Raleigh’s hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, pulling on her clothes and pushing her body into the seat. His carefully messed up hair got tangled in her fingers again, and when her body landed on the soft material of the sofa in the back of the car, she pulled on the strands, causing him to groan out loud. Probably louder than he should, but he was beyond the point of caring about anything that wasn’t her.

They were so deeply focused on each other that neither stopped to think about all the people that saw them, tripping on their way to his apartment building. The elevator opened with a soft sound and they threw themselves inside, Raleigh pushing the ‘P’ button for Penthouse with a hasty flick of his palm. His lips found hers almost immediately, without wasting any time, stealing their breaths, causing their hearts to speed up. As soon as the door closed behind them, his hands caught hers, bringing them above her head, gripping her wrists with his one hand as his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Her whimpers were muffled by his lips, their bodies seemed to pulse with pent-up tension and energy. He moved with purpose, with a clear idea of what he wanted to do to her, how he wanted her, where he wanted her.

His knee spread her legs apart, her center rubbing against his thigh as her hands gripped his arms to steady herself. In the dim light of the elevator her cheeks looked more flushed, his eyes looked darker than usually, and in the nearly complete silence, their breaths and whispers sounded like shouts.

“Don’t stop making that noise.” He played her body in any way he wanted, pushing and pulling on her hips, his words falling over her senses like a deep fog, blurring the rest of the world.

“Raleigh…” her lips wrapped around his name, sounding like the most sensual thing he’s ever heard. His grip on her tightened, and when the door opened again, he said a silent thank you. Heavens know he would take her against the mirrored wall of the elevator if he had to wait even a second longer.

She’s been to his apartment a few times, but she always managed to find something new and interesting in there. Like she did now.

His hands pushed on her hips, practically carrying her to the small table by the entrance. From what she remembered, there always was a vase with flowers on it. Now, the table was empty, the vase sitting securely on the ground. He knew he’d take her back here. He prepared for it.

That sneaky man.

She didn’t have time to point it out to him how she obviously saw right through his dirty mind, because his body bumped into hers and she was practically thrown onto the smooth surface of the table, his arms creating a cage, making it impossible for her to escape. Not that she wanted to.

He was looking at her with that deep gaze of his, his eyes warm and big, showcasing his full rage of emotions. From desire, through lust, and covering it all was love. They haven’t really talked about what it meant, they just took it day by day, but the more she stared into his eyes, the more she felt like what they had was something so much more than an infatuation.

“Why are you looking at me like that.” She asked, her voice suddenly vulnerable, feeling stripped of all the protections, nowhere to hide. Like she always felt with him.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” he breathed, his hand stroking her cheek gently. Her eyes fluttered close, a small smile playing on her lips.

She didn’t say a word, only wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their lips meeting again. Only this time, the kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing of the hot tension and urgency left, no pressure to have, only the need to be.

His hold on her changed, now resembling something more like an embrace, a tender touch to balance out the lust that drove them up to where they were here. His initial plan seemed to have fallen into shambles, abandoned in favor of a new one, because the next thing she knew, his hands were on the back of her thighs, carrying her to his bedroom.

He lit a lamp in the corner of the room, bathing them in the soft light. They were watching each other from the distance, playing a waiting game, like they were both too afraid to come any closer. He took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling as he braced himself for what was about to come.

“I want you so bad.” He stammered, his voice cracking under his emotions.

“I want you too.” She whispered, coming closer to his side, lacing their fingers together. He gripped her tightly, looking at their joined hands with a thoughtful smile.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Something so beautiful. So _real_.”

A soft press of her lips against his temple made his eyes flutter close, a shuddered breath escaping his lips. She smiled softly, pushing him to the bed, making him sit down. Rose leaned down, her lips grazing his earlobe slightly, teasingly.

“You deserve a world.” She mused under her breath, his hands grabbing her sides slightly. She tilted backwards, running her fingers through his hair softly as she looked at him with a smile. He moaned at her movements, his eyes trained on her. “Let me show you.”

He nodded slightly at her whispered words, allowing her to step away, observing her every move. Her fingers grazed the hem of her dress, lifting it slowly, her gaze smoldering and intense as she undressed. She was right out of his reach, so close yet so far. Her hair got tousled when she discarded the material somewhere behind her, tempting him beyond words. His initial plan was to let her finish what she started, but he couldn’t stand to be away from her, and in one move he grabbed her hips, inching her towards him.

Raleigh allowed his head to fall forward, his forehead pressed against her stomach, eyes closed as he breathed her in. His lips touched her skin, hot to the touch, leaving a series of pecks, short but full of emotions. Her fingers found their way back to his hair, combing through the strands in soothing manner.

His hands moved to her bra, removing it slowly, almost as though he was cherishing her body. And perhaps he was. Paying attention to each of her breasts, bringing her to the edge with pinches of his fingers and rolls of his tongue against her skin. Before she knew what he was doing, his fingers hooked behind her underwear sliding them down her legs. She stepped out of it, kicking them to the side before his arms pulled her back to him. His eyes found hers, deep emotions etched into them, blended with a spark of mischief, so typical for him. Keeping their gazes locked, he dove forward, tasting her for the first time.

A deep moan escaped her lips as she almost fell over from the intense sensation. Her fingers flew back to his hair, pulling on it, adjusting the force to his movements. Her lips were open, eyes almost closed as her head fell back, taking deep breaths in desperate efforts to keep herself grounded.

“Eyes on me, Princess.” He growled against her, the vibrations prompting her to moan even louder than before.

She looked back down, his eyes already on her. With a smirk, he grazed the bundle of nerves with his teeth, observing as her breath hitched from the sensation. He was licking her mercilessly, her endless sounds of pleasure a music to his ears.

His hands gripped her hips tighter as she moved against his mouth, stilling her movement. It caused her to groan in frustration, tempting him even more to bring her to the edge. The moment his tongue delved inside of her, she began losing her mind. Her breathing got even more elevated, her hold on his hair intensified and when he moaned her name with his deep, low voice, she got sent right over the edge, holding onto his for dear life. His name fell from her lips, time and time again, until she was out of breath, like it was all she could think of.

Raleigh hugged her to him, his arms wrapped softly around her. A smile played at his lips, her satisfaction the first thing on his mind. Rose put her hands on his arms, trailing them down his chest, taking his shirt off in one, confident move. He was looking at her, mesmerized, and with a small smirk, she pushed him down onto the bed.

She cupped him through the rough material of his jeans, a choked sigh escaping his lips. Her hands removed his belt, undid the zipper and pulled his pants off, letting it fly somewhere to the back of the room. Her lips pressed against his thigh, teasing their way up to his hip and then down to his bulge. She left a couple of openmouthed kisses there, her hot breath fanning over him through the material. He couldn’t hold back his moans if he tried, and the sounds only increased in volume as she rolled his underwear down his legs. Her fingertip ran from one hip to other, causing his hips to jerk upwards.

“You’re killing me here, baby…” he growled, but didn’t get a chance to say anything else, because her tongue licked a strip up his length.

His eyes slammed shut, head falling against the bed, his back arching. She continued her ministrations for a while, before leaning back, ceasing her actions completely. Confused, he leaned back down, only to see her looking at him with a teasing smile. She crawled on top of his, careful not to let their bodies touch in any way. Her nose brushed against his as she bit her lip.

“Eyes on me, handsome.” She flashed him a smile as she threw his own words back at him, before descending down his body again.

When she was sure she had his attention and his eyes on her, she slowly took him into her mouth. Raleigh fought with the urge to fall against the mattress, his one hand tangling in her long, blonde locks as the other gripped the sheets, keeping him from falling over. The sensation was making his body shake, and when she hummed, vibrations rocking his body to the edges of insanity.

“Rose- oh… come here.” He pulled her back up to him, kissing her tenderly, gathering her in his arms as he laid back on the bed.

They could have been kissing for minutes or for years, and neither would know or care. Tangled in each other, the whole world lost, left behind. He held her close, as close as he could, feeling like he was holding the whole world in his hands. She moved on top of him without thinking, their bodies rubbing against one another, causing them both to moan.

“I want you so much.” he breathed against her lips, flipping them both around, hovering above her. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a short kiss.

“Then take me.”

He braced himself on his forearms, their eyes locked as he entered her slowly. They fit against each other like two pieces of the same puzzle, completing each other perfectly. His hand grabbed hers, tangling their fingers, lifting their joined hands to press a gentle kiss to hers.

Their moves were synchronized, perfectly balanced, their thrusts growing in intensity as they climbed higher and higher. He treated her with delicacy that was new to him, but he couldn’t seem to stop treating her like she was made out of glass, like she was the most important thing to him. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, and pulled his head closer to her, her lips biting his earlobe not so gently.

“Harder, Raleigh. Please…” she groaned into his ear, his body going rigid for a split second.

In the next second, his thrusts became more desperate than before, hitting the exact spot that made her see stars. The bed shook as he picked up his pace, her hips began lifting off the mattress, meeting his every move with one of her own. Her free hand gripped his neck, her fingers grabbing his hair there, fitting their lips together in a kiss. It lacked precision, was more of teeth clashing and chins rubbing against one another, but they couldn’t be bothered to care. Raleigh nipped on her lower lip, his hips still moving, his hand holding hers like he was afraid to let her go.

“You’re mine.” he growled into her mouth, owning her the same way that she owned him.

“I’m yours.” She breathed, her voice nothing more than a whisper. His body tensed a little, giving away that he was nervous, before deciding he no longer cared or could hold himself back.

“_I love you.” _he looked into her eyes, their movements ceasing completely in a matter of seconds. He fully expected her to push him off, to run, to leave and never see him again. He expected her eyes to widen, to be speechless, but that’s not what was happening.

She smiled. A genuine, full of happiness smile as she leaned up to kiss him softly. When she spoke, her words revealed how vulnerable she felt, and how much he meant to her.

“_I love you too._” She whispered, and it was like she hung the sun and the moon in the sky for him.

Their bodies started moving again, more frantically than before, more desperate that ever to reach their climaxes. He worshipped her body the only way he knew how, by making her fall apart with pleasure. His hand left hers, trailing down her body, all the way to the apex of her legs, rubbing slow, deliberate circles there. She was moaning his name, writhing beneath him as they kissed.

Rose could feel her release approaching quickly, the sensation overwhelming her. Her nails dug into Raleigh’s back, causing his lips to fall open as he whimpered, his forehead resting on her collarbone. His hips were snapping against hers mercilessly his lips attacking the skin of her neck.

“Come for me, _mi amor_.” He growled deeply, hitting that spot within her continuously, and with just a few more strokes, she fell apart with a strangled cry, his name on her lips.

“Raleigh- ah!”

Her body was rocked with the aftershocks, trembling as she rode out her climax, squeezing him tightly, pushing him to his edge. His hips were working relentlessly, he was groaning under his breath. She leaned down, kissing his ear before whispering.

“That’s it Raleigh, fall apart. Come on, I want to see you come, I want to see your face twist in pleasure. I want to hear the man I _love_ scream my name as he climaxes.” She talked him through his final moments, and when he heard her use the word _love_ again, he didn’t need anything else.

“Rose!” He made her desires come true, holding onto her desperately as he cried out her name in a fit of ecstasy.

They fell onto the bed together, spent and sated. Rose had her head on his chest as his fingers ran through her hair, letting the silence engulf them. She pressed her lips to his toned muscles, sighing contentedly.

“I love you.” he whispered, if only to see her reaction. She took a deep breath as his hand still moved up and down her scalp.

“I’ll never tire of hearing you saying that.” She mused, happiness coloring her voice. He pulled her up his body so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” he chanted, getting quieter with every word as he pressed their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. “_I love you.”_

“_I love you too._” She kissed him one final time before laying back down.

They would spend the rest of the night together, talking quietly, kissing and hugging, exploring their new emotions in the comfort and safety of each other’s arms.


End file.
